Kagene and Kagamine
by Live-Die-Love-Hate
Summary: Rin is your standard schoolgirl. She gets good grades and lives by herself. But her world gets flipped when a delinquent boy named Kagene Rei comes into her life. Like all good love stories they do fall in love but what happens when they learn the truth about their missing siblings? Rated M for mature themes in later chapters.
1. Act 1:TWTFILWRR: Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this and I am NOT going to repeat this again, but I don't own Vocaloid or anything like that. All I own is this story.**

* * *

ACT I: The Wolf that fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood: Chapter 1

Tuesday April 22, 2014

1:00

The rustling of pages can be heard as my eyes wander around the class, the occasional sound of an eraser rubbing against the desk through the paper and the sound of a sigh as someone stretches. _These are exams for you. _Sometimes I really dislike english. I only know a few words and the exchange student we had a few months ago had said that my english was really terrible. _Oh well_. Class drags on and I find myself watching the clock. Half an hour passes. I remember that I forgot to put my name on the test and I quickly sign it. 鏡音凛 (Kagamine Rin).

Sensei collects the tests, and I find myself surprisingly nervous as I place my paper into the his capable hands. Sensei seems to be a kind man and has a very relaxing voice, he is firm but not strict, and lastly his young handsome face combined with untidy blue hair complete the look make him a very popular teacher. He taught english and my homeroom. In addition he also acts as the school's counselor.

As I walk towards the door his voice stops me. It's rare for me to be held after class and I'm sure I haven't done anything bad so I'm not too worried.

"Kagamine."

I turn and look to his kind face.

"Yes Kaito-sensei?"

He grimaces, removing his glasses and placing them in his bag. Kaito-sensei put on a look of a man pleading for his dignity.

"I wish you students wouldn't call me that."

"Sorry Kaito…"

I trailed off unsure about how to address him. He thinks for a second and finally seems to come to a decision.

"Kaito-san."

"Okay. Kaito-san"

"Now. I had you wait because we have a transfer student coming in next class and I think you

would be best suited to guide him around the school."

"I don't wish to be rude but may I ask why he is coming in so late in the day?"

Kaito-san seems to make a slightly exasperated face.

"He slept in."

* * *

2:00

Everyone quiets down as the bell rings and Kaito-san starts to pull out his his notes. Kaito-san is one of the few teachers at our school who can keep the class quiet without having to say anything. Thats how much the students like him. He adjusts his glasses and begins.

"Everyone. Today we will have a new student joining our class. Please come in Rei."

A boy with black hair walks into the class. Let me explain something. Our school uniform is a white t-shirt with a yellow tie, black skirts(shorts for the boys), brown shoes, and a single accessory of choice. He however was basically wearing the opposite. Top to bottom he wore black headphones, a black dress shirt, studded belt, black skinny jeans(chains everywhere), and lastly white converse. Oh, and did I mention the piercings? He has an earring and two lip rings! He is basically wearing the exact opposite of our uniform. But… His face, his (gold?) eyes were cold and clear, his narrow chin and strong cheekbones, his small mouth. He was absolutely gorgeous.

He proceeded to write his name on the board. 影音レ. Kagene Rei.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Kagene Rei. I will be in your care."

He says no more leaving us feel as if something were missing. Kaito-san realizes this and promptly fills the silence.

"Rei. Your seat will be next to Kagamine-san. Please talk to her if you need anything."

He says this gesturing towards me and Rei looks my way. Those clear eyes meet mine and I find myself shiver. Kagene-kun walks to his seat, then proceeds to… FALL ASLEEP!? He places his head on his crossed arms and closes his eye. I cannot believe this guy.

"Kagene-kun…"

"..."

"Kagene-kun wake up"

He slowly opens up his eyes. He looks irritated. Crap. I have to guide this guy around school and he is angry at me.

When class ends I wait for Kagene-kun at the door. We leave the class together and I find myself glancing at him when he isn't looking.

"You sing. Right?"

"Yes. Why?"

I am caught off guard by this seemingly innocent question. He looks at me, no emotion reflected on his face.

"Father said that you sing as well. The best way I can connect to people is through music."

"Have I met your father?"

"Kaito-sama, he isn't my biological father but he was my father's best friend. When my parents died, he took me in. He practically raised me so he is the closest thing I have to a father."

Kaito-sama is it? Kaito must be really important to Kagene-kun. I can understand the feeling, both of my parents had died in an accident so I had been raised by my aunt.

"What music do you like?"

I ask this hoping to revive his spirits which had seemed to sink when talking about his parents.

"I listen to basically anything but i personally like rock, alternative, and metal. I can listen to pop, electronic, and even reggae."

"Really? I'm the same!"

He smiles slightly. His eyes however, keep the same sad and faraway look.

* * *

6:00

"Is he cute?"

My best friend Luka asks over the phone. She is the school idol, she has long pink hair, a great body, and an amazing voice. She was actually entering a competition for becoming an idol this summer.

"I guess…"

I hope she can't see me blushing over the phone. I can almost see the grin spreading across her face. She gasps excitedly and she quickly starts to rattle of ways to get his attention.

"We can do find you some nice clothes, or we can…"

I am used to this, contrary to how she acts at school, when she is with her friends she will be hyper and cheerful. At school she maintains the image of a calm and collected upperclassman. Her fans call her a tsundere. I don't know how she can keep up the image.

"Rin-chan!"

"Yes"

"How come you didn't say he was gorgeous!?"

"Did you seriously just google him?"

"Yes. No. That doesn't matter. What matters is what happens if you do google him!"

What does that mean? I pull out my laptop and open google. I type his name into the searchbar.

"Oh my…"

This is what I saw...

_Kagene Rei: Dark horse Idol_

_Kagene Rei: over four million fans but has flown under the radar for the past few years._

_Kagene Rei: His voice will slip into your heart and never let you have it again_

_Kagene Rei: Breaks up with girlfriend famous utaite_

_Kagene Rei: Named hottest single idol_

_Kagene Rei: to attend private music school_

* * *

Please leave any feedback. I would greatly appreciate it.

-Yamada Sora

山田空


	2. Act 1:TWTFILWRR: Chapter 2

ACT 1: The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood: Chapter 2

Wednesday April 23, 2014

8:25

*PAF*

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kagene-kun gingerly rubs his cheek which I had slapped.

"What did I do?"

Still half asleep he looks at me with drowsy eyes. How could he not have told me?

"You could have told me you are an idol! Now people might make up rumors about you and me!"

"...So?"

I storm back to my seat which was quite a feat seeing as it was only 3 feet away from Kagene-kuns desk. He was so infuriating! He has the nerve to completely disregard my feelings. I was trying to ignore the small voice in the back of my mind that was saying: _But what are your feelings toward him?_

Our music teacher walks into the room holding a neat stack of paper. I can tell that we won't be doing our standard vocal lessons today. In our school, our homerooms are divided by a specific art. We have dance, sound design, photography, theater, drawing and painting, and vocals. The vocals class is divided by genre. Each row of seats is devoted to a genre the exception being pop having two rows. You are automatically put into pop until you choose an other genre.

"Welcome to first year vocals. This week we will have be making cross genre songs, so please find yourself a partner in a separate genre. You will be presenting this song at the end of the week on the 25th."

I felt someones finger brush my shoulders. Looking up I see Kagene-kun looking at me. I am guessing he is in rock judging by the conversation we had yesterday, or…

"Sensei said that since we are both completely flexible genre-wise we can work together."

He choose that too? Before this I was the only vocalist that was comfortable in all of the genres the class had available. I guess it makes sense, as an idol you have to be open to everything. He smiles slightly then holds up his paper.

"We should get to work. I have an idea, do you know the story of Little Red Riding Hood?"

12:00

I hated writers block. Especially when it came to writing songs. I tapped my pencil on the desk. I really should be eating right now but the song was getting on my nerves.

_Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no wan shiin_

"Have you gotten anywhere?"

Kagene-kun pulls his chair up and rests his elbows on my desk. I show him the one line have so far. He takes his pen and adds another line.

_Tooku ni mieta no wa nigeru akairo_

I glance at his face and notice that for the first time since he arrived here he looks like he is concentrating. His brow wrinkles as he struggles to write out the lyrics. He is actually really cute like this. He looks up and I quickly look away. What am I thinking? I can't be distracted at this time in my life! I need to focus on my studies. I try adding a few lines but he rejects them.

"What are you writing? I don't see any feeling in this!"

"What is that supposed mean?"

"You can't write a good song without putting emotion behind the words you write. Geez, its like you have never been in love before."

I sit there stunned. Who does he think he is? I'm putting as much effort into this as I can. He goes back to gracing the paper with his pen. Why does he annoy me? Because he is right. How can he be right? Have I really never been in love before? I have had crushes, sure, but have I ever fallen in love?

"You're really pretty…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

He is gazes me sideways, his head resting against the window. My heart skips and I can't help but blush. Why was he looking at me?

*DING* *DONG* *DANG* *DONG*

The bell rings and Kagene-kun walks back to his seat. Kaito-san enters the class and the amount of noise immediately decreases.

"Please open your books to page 56 and please follow along as I read out the passage in english''

No matter how hard I concentrated all I could think about were Kagene-kun's words.

_It's like you've never been in love._

* * *

3:00

As soon as class got out I grabbed Kagene-kun by the hand and pulled him to the music room.

"Kagene-kun, I know for a fact that you're not in any clubs and I told mine that I would be absent today so we can spend the time working on our song."

"Wow just the two of us? You're so bold!"

I am about to snap at him until I notice his face. He is smiling lightly, not mocking me but rather like he was enjoying my company.

"Also, please just call me Rei."

I can feel warmth creeping up my face. We sit down in the middle of the room and lean over the paper. We have about ten lines but we are required to have at least fifty. We manage to add another ten lines in the next hour but still need a lot more.

Rei has repositioned himself so that he's facing me across the paper. He seems to have gotten bored and is now doodling on the edge of the paper. The sun is starting to set and light from the window seems to throw a spotlight onto Rei. He seems outlined by the light and can't help but catch my breath.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit red and you have been spacing out all day."

He brings his face closer to mine examining it closely. Stop… I won't be able to bear it…

"You should go home. It's almost time for me to go anyway"

He places his forehead against mine, comparing our temperatures. His lips look so soft.

"Rin-chan? Are you-"

I press my lips to his. What am I doing? I barely even know this boy. How can I so easily give my first kiss up to this scruffy delinquent. The answer? Simple. I am in love. The burning sensation I feel in my chest when he is near me, the way I can't help but blush when he speaks or looks at me.

I pull away my brain slightly fuzzy.

"Leave the rest of the song to me.I think… I know what to write now."

* * *

7:00

When I got home I had already written the rest of the song in my mind so I was happy when it came out perfectly on the paper. It was only then that I realized what Rei had been drawing.

Our names sharing an umbrella.

* * *

If you didn't understand the meaning behind the umbrella, well, to summarize wikipedia, its the equivalent of writing your initials (along with those of the person you like/love) in a heart.

Any feedback is appreciated.

-Yamada Sora

山田空


	3. Act 1:TWTFILWRR: Chapter 3

**I made an extra long chapter for you guys! I might actually start making 2k my minimum for a chapter, but right now 1k is fine.**

* * *

Thursday April 23, 2014

7:00

"What have I done? I can't believe I'd act that way, I mean I actually k-k-kissed him!"

My pink haired senpai howls on the other side of the phone. I bet she is rolling around on the floor splitting her sides. I frown slightly as I make rice for todays breakfast and lunch.

"Y-y-y-you… Kissed… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up already! What am I going to do, Luka? He sits next to me for most of my classes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU'RE USELESS!"

I hang up on her, fuming. Why did I do such a rash thing? Ah. Now I remember. His lips. They were so soft, their light shade the color of a sakura. I can feel my cheeks burning. No! I can't think about that right now. I need to make my lunch.

An hour later, after a quick breakfast, I grab my bag and start my usual walk to school. The sun's light feels warm after being in my cold house, so I close my eyes, lifting my head and smiling at the warmth. The sun… Its light had outlined Rei that afternoon… I shook my head shaking the image of Rei sitting across from me in the music room, the sun outlining his figure and making his hair look more brown than black. Why can't I get him out of my head?

As I reach the high school, I notice Rei standing a few yards down the fence talking to someone. He was shaking his head and seemed rather troubled. I couldn't tell if the other person was a girl or boy. Their ears were full of piercings and like Rei, had a lip piercing. The only difference was that a small chain linked her lip to one of the rings in their they seemed to be shouting at Rei. I could hear their voice and I still wasn't able to distinguish the gender. I could hear vague phrases such as "care" "dislike" "what the hell were you thinking?". As soon as they take a breath, Rei says something to them. He pulls them close and kisses them on the forehead. The androgynous person smiles, kisses him on the cheek and jogs away.

Before I know it I find myself running, running into the schools cool interior. I barely break to put my shoes into my locker. My vision already blurry, I sprint up the stairs, the floors passing me one by one until I reach the roof. The roof is the one place I know where people won't bother me. The student body is under the impression that the door is locked so I have my own safe place to call mine. I slam the door behind me and place my back against the wall. My body shakes as sobs push their way out of my throat.

I can see the ground beneath me dotted with my tears. It isn't long before I drift into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Onii-chan__!_

_I am actually older than him but I was never able to think of him as younger. He is bigger, stronger, wiser than me. Before we go to sleep he always whispers those special words to me. _

_Sister, I will stay with you till the world falls apart and I will protect you until my last breath. _

_His blond hair falls into his face as he looks down at me from the side of my bed and kisses my cheek before turning out my lights._

_I will never let go even if it kills me._

_And it did._

* * *

I wake up gasping. I can already hear the bell for 7th period ring. Had I really slept the whole day?

"Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep."

Looking down at me is none other than prince scruffy. His Gold eyes are filled with concern. I was crying in my sleep? Why? I have an irresistable urge to slap him, and I don't even try to resist. He pouts, the red hand mark on his face appearing. Stop being cute, its making it so much harder for me to be angry with you.

"Is this seriously what I get for being your human pillow for over five hours?"

With a start, I realize that my head is in fact resting in Rei's lap. I jump up and proceed to punch him in the arm repeatedly. He smiles, obviously amused at my attempts to beat him up. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. Is he really going to forget the events of yesterday and this morning?

"Come on Rin-chan! Let's go to the music room! We need to practice our song!"

I guess so...

I follow him to the music room we start to set up the instruments. He starts messing around on the drums and I am surprised to hear that he is quite good.

"You play drums?"

"I've never touched one till today. But I do have several friends who I have watched play though"

I laugh and pick up a guitar. Right. Lets do this.

After figuring how we want the tune to go, we start incorporating the lyrics. Once we get to the ones I had written the other night, he stops.

"Rin-chan… This… This is incredible."

I guess you could say that I had had good amount of inspiration.

"What happened? You were stuck yesterday because you had no inspiration weren't you? Did something good happen? Wait..."

He must have realized it! He had said it himself!

"Did ask someone in the poetry classes to help?"

Is he really that stupid? How did I fall for this guy?

We start to record the song, layering guitars over the bass over the drums and after an hour and a half of hard work we have a decent song. His drum work wasn't bad even though he did mess up a lot. He compliments me on my guitar playing but I really don't deserve it. The reason I was remotely good was that I had been taught by a friend of mine who had actually left the school to become an idol. I bet he even knew her. Should I ask?

"Rei-kun…"

"Just Rei please."

He smiles at me. Should he really be doing that if he already was dating someone?

"I was wondering if you knew a friend of mine who is an idol."

"Probably, don't tell anyone but in reality all the idols our age are managed by the same company. So say the name and I will probably know them."

"Hatsune Miku."

Rei's eyes widened for a second then he quickly turned away and started to fiddle with his drumsticks. What could this mean.

"Well, I may have dated her at one point."

What?

"Really? Why didn't I hear about this? She tells me everything!"

"I wanted to keep it a secret, I was scared of those diehard fans of hers."

I laugh.

"You doesn't seem like one for the whole secret love thing or for that matter one to be scared of a couple of otaku."

"A COUPLE!? ARE YOU KIDDING? WHEN I WAS DATING HER, I WAS WORRIED THAT MY ASSISTANT WAS GOING TO KILL ME, ALONG WITH THE HELP OF MY TOURING BAND! DO YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW POPULAR YOUR FRIEND IS!?"

Miku-chan couldn't be that popular could she? She was just a normal girl who was nice to everyone wasn't she?

I took out my phone and searched her name. It felt weird looking up a friend on the internet. Lets see… Hatsune Miku fan page, over fifty thousand followers? Rei was looking over my shoulder. He pointed out her following on other various social media sites. Over a million on a certain site starting with two n's and a d.

"Seriously? I can now see why you were afraid for your life. With that kind of following its not just otaku you have to watch out for, it's just her fans in general!"

"Yeah…"

Rei explained to me that they had broken up with a mutual agreement that it wasn't working for them and that I shouldn't be worried about either of them. It's not her that was worried about, its the person with the piercings.

"Oh, Kuro-chan? Don't worry about her. She was just annoyed that she hadn't seen me recently."

I had said that aloud? And what was that supposed to mean?

* * *

8:00

"Luka, help me. I think he has a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend I'm not sure, I mean he did say kuro- chan, but they didn't really look like a girl."

"As much as I love yaoi, I must support my friends love more than my own fantasies. Did he specifically say that he was dating her?"

"No. But he did kiss her on the top of the head."

"Siblings?"

"Nope. They looked the same age and I'm pretty sure that Rei would've mentioned it."

"OOOOOH. Rei is it? Addressing him by his given name… So intimate…"

"Shut up! It's what he asks him to call me."

"Well I will hold them down and you can swing the katana. Just kidding! Why don't you ask Kagene-kun directly?"

"NO WAY! How could I do something so embarrassing?"

"Fine. If you say so, but I can promise you that this will eat at you until you clear it up."

She's right, I know it deep down in my chest that I won't be able to rest until I discover the truth.

I say my goodbyes and get into bed. The candle I burn as a night-light casts its shadow against the paper walls. Its tiny flame holding out against the armies of the night.

* * *

_I struggle to stand up, broken glass crunching beneath the torn sneakers left upon my small feet. The wreckage of the car burns slowly and I can tell in my heart that my parents are gone. I need to find him. I need to make sure that he is okay._

_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!_

_I limp around the debris left by the collision and feel my heart sink. Where is he? Where is my brother? He promised to-_

_There he is, a spire of torn aluminium piercing through his side. Why isn't he breathing?_

* * *

Friday April 25, 2014

8:00

As I walk into school I can feel the anticipation of the class. Everyone has their instruments and seems to have finished soundcheck and all that. I see Rei sitting in his usual spot, spinning a CD around his finger.

"Guess who got us a digital recording of our song?"

I can't help but smile, I should've guessed that Rei would've done something like this.

"Now all we need to do is warm up!"

After doing standard vocal warmups, I sit down in my seat. My throat felt clear and I had made sure to make sure my breathing was steady. Rei went over to the guys who were blending metalcore with pop and dubstep. Oh boy. He was talking animatedly to the singers and soon enough I could hear them comparing their types of screams.

"Dork…"

Rei sneezed. The door opened and the music teacher bounced in. She was young for her job and was the only member of the staff with green hair, making her and Kaito-san the two of the three teachers with coloured hair.

"Alrighty class! I hope you are prepared for today's concert! I know you have all put in a ton of effort in. So lets go to the theater and begin."

Allow me to describe the theater. Its not your simple gym with a fifteen foot stage. Imagine an opera house without the boring decour. Add large speakers, full concert lighting, and pyrotechnics. That is our theater.

"All right we will be going by my choice."

Sensei points at me. Here we go…

After handing the disk to the tech kids, Rei and I walk up the steps to the stage. Someone tosses Rei a microphone and I find myself walking up to the mic that was preset on the stage.

The music starts and we start to sing.

When the music ends he kisses me. On stage, in front of the whole class. I don't think I need to ask about Kuro-chan anymore.

* * *

END ACT 1: The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

BEGIN ACT II: Magnet

Any feedback is appreciated.

-Yamada Sora

山田空

Preview of ACT II: Magnet: Chapter 1

A dance in perfect silence. As they finish, they end with their hands together, fingers intertwined, eyes locked. Could they be... I feel my heart stop as _ looks down at _,their faces draw closer to each other, lips pursed...


	4. Act 2: Magnet: Chapter 1

ACT 2: Magnet: Chapter 1

**If you don't like mild yuri themes bugger off.**

* * *

Monday April 28, 2014

8:15

As I walk into class I can tell today isn't normal. I can see two new colors of hair sitting in Rei and I's section. Teal and Pink. My two best friends in the world were sitting in front of me, with innocent smiles on their faces as if there wasn't a problem that an aspiring Idol along with an actual one were sitting in my class. Not to mention they are in the year above mine. Miku grinned.

"Before you yell at us Rin-Rin, we want to say that we love you!"

"Why. Are. You. In. My. Class."

I'm sure you are asking yourself; _Why is Rin-chan angry that her friends are in her class? _I would answer with the simple problem that they are my best friends. They know me in and out thus, they will probably proceed to annoy and embarrass me to no end. I introduce Luka to Miku praying that they will get along. To my relief, the two girls seem to get along. I guess opposites attract. Both of them are similar, they have sides they show public and sides they only show to their friends. When in public, Miku is energetic. But in reality, she is rather shy and cautious.

Currently Luka is doing her typical tsundere senpai act and Miku is smiling away completely unaware(or so it seems) of what seems like a couple of her fans are staring at her and myself. While she is receiving looks of longing and admiration, I'm getting a feeling of murderous intent. I suddenly realize that if this is what I am going through, I can understand why Rei had been so scared for his life when he was dating her. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Rin-chan!"

Look who is here, prince scruffles. His hair is untidy and his clothes are wrinkled but instinctively I feel safer feeling him so close to me. His voice is rough from sleepiness and he is definitely mumbling. He gives me a hug which I lean into not thinking about who we are with.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Are my two favorite people in the world actually together?"

"No not yet."

What did Rei say?

MIku's squeal startles several of the students around us. Her clear voice and ability to hit extremely high notes had made her famous, now the second reason was making us deaf. I winced. How could she be so energetic? Even Rei who seems like nothing could wake him up, blinks and blearily asks why a siren had gone of next to us. Even Luka laughs.

"Anyways, why are you two here?"

"Well I had just transferred in and it seems like the third year class was too small so it is going to be joined with the second year class."

Really? Looking around I can see several tired third years looking uncomfortable as their younger counterparts crowded around them asking questions about vocal techniques and such. I spotted Lia(or IA as she prefers), and Gumi-sensei's daughter(she uses the same name).

I smiled, IA was smiling and acting like a big sister while Gumi was looking around for help as younger students swarmed her desk.

Its was nice to see them again, all of our parents had friends been friends and we had often played together until my parents had had their accident. I always felt like something was missing when I looked at them, not them exactly but it was as if my memories were trying to put a person sitting next to them. A flash of blond hair helping a young Gumi to tie her shoe, a yellow necktie helping a small IA to sing for the first time. What was I missing?

* * *

11:00

"Kagamine, please solve the equation on the board."

Sensei points to one of the geometry problems written in chalk. The problem written is a basic problem and I solve it easily before taking my seat. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Luka passing Miku a note. I don't think much of it only hoping it wasn't them swapping stories about me. Miku gives Luka a look and nods.

"Megurine! Hatsune! Please pay attention or I will be forced to have you stay after school."

Gackpo-sensei glares at them over his glasses. Thats the Gackpo-sensei for you. He teaches two subjects and still manages the position of principal. His long purple hair only adds to the mysterious quality of him.

Both of them blush as giggling can be heard from around the class. I shake my head amazed at how similar the two of them are. Class ends quickly and I open my bento contentedly. The smell of food permeates the room as the other students start eating their lunch. Where are those two? Is it my imagination or did I see teal hair disappearing around the corner of the door frame. I quickly pack up my half eaten lunch and follow them. I can tell they are on their way to the roof as Luka was the only person besides myself(And Rei I guess) who knows about how the door is unlocked. Why are they going up there and why didn't they tell me?

When I get to the door my eyes widen. The two had left the door open a crack and what I saw nearly floored me. On the roof Miku and Luka stood facing each other, they seemed to be dancing. They move with such extreme grace that I am almost hypnotized. I can't hear any music yet I can realize that any music would've made the spectacle plain. They were doing their own dance, to the music in each others heads. A dance in perfect silence.

As they finish the end with their hands together looking into each others eyes. Could they be… I feel my heart stop as Luka looks down at Miku, their faces draw closer to each other, lips pursed. When their lips touch, I feel a wave of emotions wash over my heart. The anger that they didn't trust me enough to kept this a secret, the momentary disgust at them and myself for feeling that way, finally was worry. If society learned of this they would be shunned and hurt. As I return to class, I realize that I want to support their love in any way possible.

* * *

12:52

"Where's Rei?"

The boy who had been screaming with Rei on friday, places his finger against his forehead thoughtfully, his bleached blonde bangs falling into his face.

"I think he said something about doing a tour for golden week."

"He had to leave this early?"

"I guess…"

I thanked him before moving back to my seat. I look at Rei's empty desk. I guess I don't matter enough to say goodbye in person. We have only just met after all, why should he say goodbye? I barely notice Luka and Miku returning to the classroom so I jump when one of them touches my shoulder.

"Rin-chan, are you ok? You're crying…"

Miku looks angry.

"Who did this? I'm going to kick their ass until there isn't even enough left to apologize!"

I attempt to force the sobs down while I explain to them how Rei had disappeared without a word.

"Rin, don't worry, I'm sure that he had wanted to say goodbye but was called away before he got a chance. Why weren't you there for him to say goodbye to anyway?"

I freeze how could I tell them? Oh, I just was watching you two smooching on the roof! I decide that I actually should just tell the truth. They are my friends right? They won't be angry.

"I was following you two."

Miku and Luka look at each other. Then look at me, a look of determination burning in their eyes.

"Rin-chan, please understand that we don't care if anyone discovers our relationship, we just ask that you don't spread t around as it would be very difficult for us. We love each other dearly and wouldn't be able to live if we were separated."

I nod. I will help them through this, I swear it.

* * *

1:00

Today is one of the few days where Kaito-san lets us work on what we want. These happen on days few and far between. He lets us work on any subject we want which is usually music and if the whole class agrees, he will sometimes sing one of his songs for us. today was one of those days

Before Kaito-san was a teacher, he spent most of his young years as a dark horse idol, much like Rei. He had a large fanbase but was never really put onto any mainstream media. His voice is relaxing and makes you feel like you are listening to enka when he sings pop.

"Kai~to! Kai~to! Kai~to! Kai~to! Kai~to!"

We chant his name as he steps up to the microphone that we have in almost all of the classes. He smiles shyly and takes a breath.

"Hanamichi wo usuku terashite..."

Kaito launches into his song, "Jougen no tsuki". The words of this song usually bring me to tears but today I just listen with my eyes closed. Kaito-san's voice washes over me, his soft words drifting through my heart.

When he finishes the song he asks Miku to come up with him.

"Hatsune, will you please sing and dance with me?"

"Yes, sensei!"

Kaito shakes his head embarrassed muttering something about "his dignity" and "just call me -san"

Kaito presses play on the remote for the stereo system.

The sound of violins can be heard as Kaito-san takes Miku's hand. The two begin in what looks like a waltz.

"arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo…"

The blue haired pair are captivating, every movement perfect. I almost hate myself for thinking it but I think they are almost better then when Luka and Miku were dancing. As the song finishes, Kaito bows to Miku.

"You're mother sang that song with me. It is an honor to be able to sing with her daughter."

Miku smiles and comes back to join me. Luka looks quite jealous right now but miku soothes her by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when everyone is watching Kaito-san.

Currently he and the other students are trying to decide what to do next. One of them seems to have an idea that the rest of the agree to.

"Alright, it has been decided. We are going to be rewatching the performances from last friday."

It take's a second for that to sink in for me. This means we will be watching Rei and I's performance. The one where we kissed. I'm torn between wanting to see Rei and I singing, and wanting to avoid having the whole class see us kiss for a second time.

"EHHHHH, KAITO-SAN! Can we please skip my performance?"

kaito nods and presses the skip button as the image of Rei and I walking onto the stage appears. Nothing happens. He tries again but there is no response. The remotes not working? I can't do anything now, I cover my face as I can hear Rei start to sing. His voice high but strong and I can see what that article ment when they said that his voice would steal your heart. I hadn't been paying attention when he had been singing before and I realize that if I had, I would have been breathless. Gorgeous. That was the only way to describe Rei. His voice, his stage presence, his face, everything. This was why he was an idol.

I watch in horror as the Rei in the TV finishes the song and takes hold of the TV me's waist. When our digital lips meet I feel as if red were an energy source then I would've been able to power a city.

"You little minx! I thought you said you weren't going out with him!"

Miku and Luka clap me on the back, their faces decorated with a smile that looks like it had been painted on.

"Why are you angry? I thought you guys already had ea… already had someone."

The two wink and swoop down giving me a kiss on either cheek. Talk about over affectionate.

"Thats our little secret."

* * *

_I held Onii-chan's hand as I felt the warmth slipping out of it. Onto the road._

_Onii-chan wake up!_

_His eyes fluttered. My heart leaped._

_Rin. Don't cry for me. I don't want your beautiful face to be stained with tears. Promise me._

_I nodded, already fighting back the streams of salt water that was threatening to pour from my eyes._

_I could see the light slip from his blue eyes._

_Sorry Onii-chan, I can't keep that promise._

* * *

Tuesday April 29, 2014

Shōwa day was a day for reflection on that one Shōwa emperor's unstable era, a holiday where young people like me should relax and have a small amount of respite before continuing with schoolwork. Instead Shōwa day was always weird for me. I had always spent the majority of the day at home sleeping, or studying. Luka had always tried to get me to go out, insisting that I had no "Japanese spirit" and so on.

"I guess that I'll just stay in again today."

Thats what I'd like to do. Instead I'm sitting in my living room with a two masses of pink and teal next to me. Each holding a different game.

"Let's play that american game, truth or dare!"

"No! Lets play the King game!"

I place my head in my hands.

"Why are you guys here? Please just let me be."

"We both thought that you never have fun on Shōwa day-"

"-so we came to liven up your morning!"

Already completing each others sentences, definitely a couple made for each other.

"Hey. You have a nice look on your face, thinking of me?"

Where did he come from? Rei stands next to me where I was leaning on the arm of the couch. He was dressed head to toe in black and gold, make-up staining the skin under his eyes silver. What's this? Why don't I…

"I was passing by on the to a show and I thought I would visit you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?"

Rei ignored me, Miku was asking him about one of their idol friends and Luka was sleeping, resting her head on my shoulder.

Something seemed different. Something about Rei. Was it the way he looked? No. Was it his speech? No. It wasn't the way he acted either. What was wrong about him, I wasn't able to place it.

Rei leaves, saying something about having to go perform in Singapore.

"Did you guys notice something different about Rei today?"

"Nope." "Nadda"

The two other girls look at me oddly.

"He was exactly the same as he is usually."

Really? I'm sure there was something was different. When I was with him I had felt something off about him… No. It was about me… I had felt cold. It takes me a second to realize it.

I no longer was in love with him.

* * *

Any feedback is appreciated

-Yamada Sora

山田空


	5. Act 2: Magnet: Chapter 2

**Sorry but it's a short chapter this time, I will try to make the next chapter longer**

* * *

Act II: Magnet: Chapter 2

April 30, 2014

7:00

I stood over the sink humming, getting together the ingredients for todays lunch. I had had a nice time yesterday. The two lovers had coaxed me out of my house and we had gone to a karaoke place. We had sung quite a few songs before Rei and I's song had come up on the list. I laughed as Luka had sung an exaggerated version of Rei's high tenor while Miku did an impression of my softer treble. They had teased me about it until I told them to stop, saying that I didn't feel that way about him anymore. They had looked at me stunned. Honestly it had been a relief to realize this. I would finally be able to focus on my schoolwork. I sighed pulling myself back into the present. Wrapping up the bento in a cloth I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Rei and Miku seemed to be waiting for me. Any other time I might have I would have blushed, maybe even had been jealous, but today I didn't feel a thing.

"Ohayou Kagene-kun, ohayou Miku."

Rei looks at me oddly.

"You look pleased, did something good happen?"

I just smile and start walking in the direction of the school.

"Do you think somethings up with Rin-chan?"

"I can hear you ya know?"

Miku giggles.

* * *

9:00

I strongly dislike japanese history. Gackpo-sensei is ruthless in his storytelling and information amount. He will drone on and on about the Taika reforms and nothing will be learned. Most if the other students take this class time to sleep or catch up on other work as most of the class is only interested in their art subject.

"Emperor Kōtoku put these reforms into use in 645 and…"

Its truly amazing how Sensei's voice could be used an amazing anti-insomnia method. I could feel my eyes closing as I struggled to maintain consciousness and the quality of my notes.

"Look at that, all of them studying so hard their faces presses against their books."

This is what its like to have an idiot as principal.

* * *

_I stared at my family's grave, carefully observing how the flowers left there fluttered gently in the breeze._

_**Kagamine family tomb**_

_**Kagamine Lenka**_

_**Kagamine Rinto**_

_**Kagamine Len**_

_**They leave behind their daughter and sister Rin, hoping she will continue to live in their stead.**_

_I can barely breathe as I remember the way his blue eyes had sparkled when he had smiled. His lips stretching into a wide grin. He was my twin brother. Was. What a painful word. A word that feels as empty as the thing it represents._

_You said you would stay to protect me. You said you would stay with me until the world fell apart. Where are you now brother? My vision blurs as I push back the tears, I can feel my throat starting to choke. I can't cry. I can't let the tears show. He had asked me not to._

_I promised._

* * *

11:00

I wake up just in time to be able to start Geometry which seems to be the only subject in which Gackpo-sensei isn't used as a sleeping aide. I peel my face of the pages of my history textbook and puzzled when I discover that my cheeks are wet with tears. But why was I crying. I pull the rest of my face off the paper praying to the gods of getting unstuck, that there wasn't kanji marking my face as the Asuka period.

"You've been crying in your sleep a lot lately..."

Rei is resting his head on the edge of the desk, gold eyes examining my face. He looks so cute. Wait, what was that? I thought I wasn't in love with him anymore. Thats right. I don't care about him at all. He is just like a cute dog.

"I'm fine, it's none of your business!"

What wasn't his business? I don't even know what there was to be _my_ business. I do my best to ignore the scruffy black haired boy kneeling in front of my desk. I realize that today there really _is_ something different about Rei.

"Well if you don't want to talk, I won't bother you."

As he leaves I figure out the difference. His hair seems to be tied back into a small ponytail. Who did that remind me of? I should stop think of him any more than I have.

* * *

12:00

Luka says she has to got to the library so Miku and Rei, with me in tow, walk to the doors at that open into the space outside.. Rei whispers something to Miku and I can't help but feel a bit jealous. They seem to walk closer than a normal pair of friends would. But as soon as I step out into the sunlight my jealousy vanishes. It is as if a light pink snow had lighted upon the every inch of the courtyard. In the center a space had been cleared forming a heart, and inside were the words あたし好き凛です(I love Rin). Rei grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the carpet of sakura blossoms that littered the ground.

"Rin. I love you. So…"

He takes a deep breath before hesitating for a second.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?"

I look at him a second before responding. I am suddenly very aware of my heartbeat.

"Rei, I am not sure I exactly return your feelings yet so will you please wait for me to fall in love with you? Right now we're friends, lets not mess that up."

Why was I so unsure about this? I am sure that I had fallen out of love with him, but what was this feeling that was making me choke up? If he had asked me on a five days ago would I have said yes?

Rei smiles sadly. His gold eyes seemed dulled, the rings around his irises that I had never noticed before seeming to emphasize the cloudiness of the eye. His black hair looked like it was fading, bits of silver starting at the roots, no, not silver, blonde.

"I will wait for you till the world falls apart and I until I take my last breath."

* * *

END ACT II: Magnet

BEGIN ACT III: Love is War

Any feedback is appreciated.

-Yamada Sora

山田空

Preview for Act III: Love is War

"_Hajimemashite. My name is Kagamine Len. I will be in your care."_


	6. Act 3: Love is War: Chapter 1

**It's like I'm trying** **to make you guys question your morals. Welcome to the forbidden romance between siblings. Will this go well? Probably not. Oh, also, anyone who can name all the references and such, I have used gets extra points!**

* * *

Act III: Love is War: Chapter 1

April 30, 2014

12:27

"...Onii-chan?"

Rei looks at me oddly.

"Pardon?"

"Nandemonai. It's just… someone important to me said something similar to me."

"Oh… This important person… Is he your boyfriend?"

I laugh.

"No. He… He died years ago."

Rei nods. He starts to leave but I grab his hand.

"Rei. that voice you have. It's not your natural one is it?"

I ask this slowly, almost afraid.

"Of course it is natural! Are you crazy? Did something happen to you that made your brain go odd?"

I shake my head.

* * *

1:00

As class starts again I can't help but keep glancing at Rei. For some reason, everything about him seemed off today. Was it the how his hair was tied back or was it the way it seemed a different colour at the roots? Was it the rings around his irises or the way his voice seemed lower than natural? I can't decide.

He looks so normal right now, not like an idol that you would find in a magazine or up on a billboard. He just looks like your average student, He is actually wearing his uniform today and seems to be studying.

I notice the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Where had those come from? And wait. Why was he actually trying to study now? Suddenly he raises his hand.

"Kaito-sama how do you say 'daisuki' in english?

Kaito smiles and was it me or was there a glint in his eyes?

"Good question Rei. In english we would say 'I really like you' or 'I love you'. But be very careful, the 'L' sound is difficult to pronounce so don't get it confused with the 'R' sound. For instance…"

Kaito walks to the first girl in the alternative rock section and whispers(presumably the words 'I love you') into her ear as she promptly faints. He smiles again.

"Sensei! Teach us how to be ladykillers!"

Several of the other male students in the class look eagerly at Kaito-san before the girls around them proceeded to hit them with a variety of classroom implements, ranging from their hands to the thick english textbook. I am not ashamed to say I am one of the few who use the book. The lump forming on the boy in front of me was already quite formidable. Rei seemed to have escaped punishment, was it possible that he didn't say anything? Something is definitely off today.

The rest of class proceeded smoothly and without any major events except for the boy that seemed to be friends with Rei stands up and confesses to Luka. Luka doesn't even bother saying no and simply glares at him until he whimpers and sits back down. Miku blows Luka a kiss before returning to her work. It is doubt less that at least one other student had seen that but they don't seem to care as much, probably betting on the fact that they _were_ girls to throw people off. Maybe the student would just think that Miku was thanking Luka for not taking the guy she had a crush on. Anyways their relationship would probably go unnoticed till at least two years.

* * *

2:00

During homeroom I notice that Rei is fidgeting more than usual. He hardly ever stays awake during class, but today he can't seem stop moving, whether it's him tapping his pencil or running his hand through his hair. Is he really thinking that hard? He takes a square of paper out and and begins folding it. He writes several words on the wing and before long he has made a beautiful little paper plane which he promptly tosses out the window. Whats the point of making that if you aren't going to show it off? What a strange boy. _Thwack!_

"Mr. Kagene, I do appreciate your artwork, but I really wish you would pay more attention in class."

Kaito-san was standing over Rei, attendance book still resting on the head of Rei. I bet there was going to be a lump in a few seconds. Ouch, that cannot feel good. He looks rather chagrinned but still manages a devilish smile when he sees me watching. He looks away to make an excuse.

"Idiot."

Rei sneezes. Kaito resumes the lesson, unfazed by the pure red shade of embarrassment no decorating Rei's face.

"Luka, please translate this phrase to english please, 'kochira wa ani desu'"

"Yes sensei. 'This is my older brother.'"

"The sensei part was unnecessary. Good job though, the L was a tiny bit off but I guess that's natural."

Luka sat back down, face still rather bored, She had been learning english since she was little so was obviously good at basics like this. I could see her constantly glancing at Miku, her eyes filled with a look as if she wished that she could walk beneath the trees with the girl she loved. It was then that I realized how much they loved each other. The way they smiled when in each others company was enough for me to tell, a sad smile, not as if they knew it was never going to last but one as if they knew that they would die in each others arms. Why can't I find someone to love like that?

Sensei tells us to pair up with a partner to work on english. Miku and Luka are already sitting together, laughing as they translate random phases(most likely dirty) into english. I look over and see Rei sitting alone his odd golden eyes turned like covered lamps in my direction. I gesture for him to come and work with me.

Rei seems odd today, I had noticed it since he had confessed to me. His eyes, hair, his voice, they all seemed off.

I write a sentence out in english.

"_Rei, are you sick?"_

Rei raises an eyebrow then smiles. He writes a line in messy handwriting.

"_I hope not, what makes you say that?"_

"_Nothing. You just have seemed a bit odd lately…"_

His eyes widen for a moment before he breathes out.

"ah… that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He stands up abruptly and leaves the class. I do not see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

4:00

As I open my shoe locker before I leave, I notice something. A small piece of neatly folded paper resting neatly in one of my shoes.

I remove it from the locker realizing that it is the delicate little plane that Rei had been messing with earlier. How did it end up in my shoe locker? Did Rei really calculate the exact angle to throw it so that it would sail into one of the slits in the metal? No. He isn't smart enough for that.

I unfold the letter and read the scrawled hiragana.

_Come meet on a date with me this sunday. I am tour for all the other days of golden week so meet me in town in front of the fountain at 3 in the afternoon._

Demanding wasn't he. I thought I had told him I was thinking our relationship over.

_Also this will only be as friends so don't worry about me forgetting about what you said earlier. And if you're wondering how this got into your locker, I had Keisuke put it there after I threw it. Keisuke is the blonde dude who asked Luka out by the way._

Well, I guess I could go with him, I wasn't doing anything that day anyways.

For the rest of the week, Rei was absent and neither Miku or myself couldn't contact him.

* * *

May 4, 2014

3:00

Sometimes I hate Luka. For whatever reason I had let her choose my outfit for today and the result was… in all seriousness quite nice. The summer dress that she chosen was a light pink fading into a dark orange near the top and a light yellow near the bottom. My typical bow hairband had been replaced with four flowers which had been braided into the left side of my hair. Why did she have to choose something so fancy? It's not like Rei is taking me on a romantic date. I pick at the sash that circles my waist. It looks like Luka actually had to cut it so that it wouldn't be too long. She had mentioned something about me being too skinny…

"You look so beautiful…"

Rei stands in front of me, dressed in a plaid dress shirt, with red suspenders and a loose tie. Waist down he wore black slacks and red converse.

I blush, his compliment taking me off guard.

"Thank you."

His gold eyes gleam as he takes me by my hand, pulling me in the direction of the shops. His black hair bounces as he jogs over to the nearest shop.

"Where are we going Rei?"

He flashes me a grin.

"Everywhere..."

"Wow, very specific."

He takes me to the first place a small outdoor café where we get drinks. As we sip our coffee I realize how little I know about him when he mentions his little sister Kaiko, Kaito-sans daughter.

"She used to hate me when I moved in, but I think she that we made up now. Besides Miku, she is the only other girl I have gone on a date with, people actually thought we were dating."

Before he mentioned that people had thought they had been dating, I had been picturing a small miniature Kaito with female clothes. But when I think of a girl who Rei was thought to have been dating, I can realize that Kaito-sans daughter is probably very attractive. Maybe more so than me.

"She sounds very pretty"

"Yeah she is. I'm proud to call her my sister."

Why do I feel a moment of jealousy when he says that. I'm not in love with him any more. Right?

"Rei.."

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that you have feelings for your sister?"

"No way. Why? Are you jealous?"

I ignore him and stand up. All of a sudden I feel light headed and stumble a few steps before Rei catches me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just got up to fast."

* * *

3:43

On our way to the next shop, Rei has me wait outside as he goes into an unmarked store.

"I will be back in a minute so stay here please."

He says this so seriously, what could be so bad about going into a store? Was it possible that this was a store that sold indecent magazines? Couldn't he just ask any of his fans if he needed that sort of thing? Wait. He isn't that sort of person. Was he?

Again it hit me how little I knew about Rei. Then again, it's not like he'd tell me that sort of thing.

When he comes back out, he is holding a small bag with several english words written on the side. The only one I recognise is 'lense', the rest are all lost to me.

* * *

3:56

After walking a few blocks we arrive at a the next place. Upon entering In catch my breath. Lining the walls are racks of beautiful dresses. Each rack boasts the sign 'HAND-MADE'. The only thing was...

"So expensive…"

I finger a price tag with the price of 30,000 yen. Rei smiles at my expression.

"Pick any one that you want."

I stutter out something about it being too expensive and I couldn't impose on him, but he simply pushes me towards the racks. I give up and start to wander through the rows. There are all sorts of amazing dresses ranging from chinese influence(like something Luka would wear) to high tech styled to wedding dresses to yukata. Finally my gaze falls on a beautiful yellow dress with black trim and embroidered black roses near the bottom. I check the tag. 50,000 yen. Even if he had said I could pick any I wanted, I couldn't make him buy this.

"Do you want to try it on?"

The attendant had noticed me looking at the dress. Well… I guess since I'm not buying it. I nod and the attendant and she takes me over to the dressing room. After I put on the dress I look at myself in the mirror. The flowers in my hair look out of place, but overall I think I look pretty good. The black contrasts with my blonde hair and the yellow matches it.

"Have you picked one yet?"

Rei's voice carries over into my small space. Should I show him? I really shouldn't be questioning myself, we're just being friends right?

I push aside the curtain, stepping barefoot onto the carpeted floor, the small threads tickling the instep of my foot.

"When I saw you earlier I thought; "This girl could not possibly be any more beautiful" but now I stand corrected. Do you want it?"

"No. It is way too expensive! I couldn't possibly ask you to buy this for me."

"Who said that I'm buying it? I already own the store."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?"

I later learned that he hadn't actually bought the store, instead he had done something even more ridiculous. Designed the dress.

* * *

6:00

As we walked through the park together watching the setting sun, I could sense that Rei's attitude had changed. He no longer was trying to impress me with designs or stories but now seems as if he is working up his courage for something..

His steps slow to a stop. His gold eyes glint as the sun reflects off of them.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"Listen…"

He takes a breath, eyes directed towards the ground, dark hair falling over his eyes.

"I want to apologize. I haven't been honest at all to you… Even though you are the one I love with all my heart."

His hands are shaking slightly.

"This isn't me."

...Huh? What is that supposed to mean?

"My name, my voice, my hair, even my eyes… They aren't who I really am."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

My voice breaks, I don't know if it is his anguished voice or my confusion, but something inside me breaks, letting a reservoir of emotions forth.

"WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE SENSE AT LEAST ONCE?"

My vision blurs as warm drops of liquid sadness drip from my eyes.

"You'll understand soon… I… I promise."

More promises, more oaths that I can't help but feel like they will be broken. His outline rimmed with the orange light of the sunset, Rei reaches his hands up to his face. As his face is obscured, I can see his hand pulling his cheek down while the other moves over his right eye.

"I will see you soon."

His hands fall, something circular in one of them. An aquamarine eye gleams at me from his face, its partner still left that unnatural shade of gold... and after a second he runs.

* * *

9:20

"What is with him!?"

I can picture Luka wincing on the other side of the phone.

"Please don't shout so loud, I may or may not have a very bad headache."

"Sorry. It's just that… I… He is so frustrating! Why can't he be like a normal boy and make sense?"

"True, that would be easier. But would you still love him if he was normal?"

"I don-... No…"

I hadn't told her what he had said, about his eyes, or how he had said he was fake. I didn't feel like she would believe me. She would probably say that it was probably my imagination.

"Rinrin, I gotta go cause this headache ain't getting better, plus Miku is calling me…"

"Right. Didn't need to know that."

"Oh really, do you want to join us?"

"NO! What are you saying! Goodnight!"

"Just kidding, goodnight!"

"..."

I hung up shaking my head.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

* * *

_Rin… Don't cry… Please…_

_My aunt holds me close trying to abate my tears._

_I can hear words through the door. My name and my brother's. Words like __memory, dead and Despair._

_Why are they talking about us? My brother is dead! Don't they know that!?_

_My throat is raw from screaming and now I almost feel like my throat is bleeding._

_My aunt squeezes me tears falling from her bloodshot eyes._

_I'm sorry, you were two young to be separated. Some day you will meet again… I promise…_

_I can't see him again! He's dead!_

_Please… Don't cry…_

* * *

May 9, 2014

8:03

"Over the rest of golden week I decided not to leave my house. I turned of my phone and studied. I also had gotten a bad sleep the night of the date but I can't really remember why."

Luka nodded, obviously not paying attention as she held Miku's hand. In all honesty they were the cutest couple I had seen in a while.

"I wonder where Rei-kun is, I haven't seen him. He usually waits outside your house Rin."

I cringe internally. I hadn't seen him either… I didn't want to see him after the events of sunday.

He had mentioned being on a tour for the rest of golden week but I didn't think he also would've meant today.

"I'm surprised at how much Rei-kun has changed since we had been together."

"What do you mean?"

What did she mean by change?

"When I was with him he was always kind of sullen and his hair was in his eyes so much more. He also ditched school to do concerts more, his voice was gravelly from screaming, and his clothes were always ripped up."

That does sound different doesn't it.

"I was wondering what he was like even before that. When his hair wasn't dyed."

"It's dyed?

I thought as much…

"Right before he asked me out it was a completely different color but I can never remember what it was."

"Couldn't we find out on the internet?"

"True."

MIku took out her cell phone.

"Thats funny… Nothing is coming up."

Did she spell his name right?

Looking down at the phone all I can see is fanart.

"Looks like he was a famous utaite before being an idol."

All the art I can see looks a lot like him, the same chains, the same gold eyes.

We reach school and the three of us head to our class.

* * *

9:00

"...And so Empress Kōgyoku decided…"

"Soooo booooorrrrinnnnng..."

I looked over at Keisuke who was laying on his desk moaning something about preferring his moms burnt omelette over this. The guy behind him was asleep and the girl in front of him was passing notes. I guess this can be considered average for this class.

*krrrrrrrrrnnn*

"Sakurai, please stop passing notes to Hitori, Keisuke I'm sure your mother's omelette tastes wonderful and also, please wake up Tomonori-kun."

"KAITO-SENSEI!"

Immediately the class is awake.

"Have you come to save us from Gackpo-sensei"

"Will you teach this class instead?"

Kaito-san shakes his head.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am afraid that I will not replace Gackpo-sensei. He is also more suited for this subject… Instead is shall be introducing a student."

Whispers arise from the class. A new student this late in the year? Who was it? Why another student since Miku and Rei have already transferred in?

"Please enter!"

The door slides open and a shock of blonde hair makes its appearance. He is dressed in the schools uniform, his bright blue eyes look as if you could drown in them.

He looks exactly like me.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Kagamine Len. I will be in your care."

I can feel all eyes fall upon me as the class notices the name and the similarities between us.

"I am my sister Rin's little brother. Until today, I have been attending this school under the name Kagene Rei, the alias I have used for ten years while I was presumed dead. I am sorry I had to decieve you all"

My dead brother walks over to me. I shrink away from him, not believing that it's him. It can't be.

He puts his arms around me, I can tell that it is him. Rei the boy I love, and Len my brother, are the one and the same.

* * *

Any feedback is appreciated.

-Yamada Sora

山田空


End file.
